Electrophysiology is the study of the electrical properties of biological cells and tissues. Electrophysiology is utilized to measure electrical activity of biological tissue of patients in a variety of applications, including electroencephalography, electrocardiography, electromyography, electrooculography and the like. Detecting and visualizing information derived from the sensed electrical signals can be relevant to clinical studies as well as diagnosing patient conditions.